


I own you.

by puncturemedaddy



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Smut, M/M, Pet Names, Rough Kissing, Roughness, Smut, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-19 21:31:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14246178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puncturemedaddy/pseuds/puncturemedaddy
Summary: Just ignore how bad this is, sorry if there's any unchecked grammar or spelling errors.





	I own you.

Violent whips of cold air hit the walls of the sturdy facility, agitation swallowed the upbringing mood, the tightening sound of paper echoed throughout one of the many rooms, a face plastered against the coarse paper, a man sat with a fist yet still clenched, his eyebrows narrowed, nose crinkled, an unpleasant aroma filled the somewhat large room.

Sudden yelling blasted throughout the halls, men struggling to keep something down, the man loosened his menacing hold on the sliver of paper, a hand traced along the cold dark desk, pulling out a small box of ashy cigars, swiftly pulling one out and opening it, he slipped it between his smooth lips, the soft clicking of the lighter rang in his ears, smoke eluded from the thick cinnamon colored cigar.

The door in front of him, slashed open hitting the wall, a slender man was restrained between the two men that just entered, his feet dangled off the floor, continuous struggle was imputed from the prisoner, sweat dripped down his forehead from repulsive movement.

" Put em' down boys. "

An order came from the taller individual from before his Norwegian accent slurring out, he watched his figure fall harshly to the floor, the men quickly shut the door, leaving the two alone in the small room.

" Thomas, nice of you to drop in. "

Tom pushed himself off the floor, his legs weak, he grabbed the wall next to his body, he turned to the man beside him, his lips curled in frustration, he snarled.

" What the fuck do you want from me Tord? "

The Norwegian pulled the ciger from his mouth, a smug smirk was plastered onto his face, he opened his mouth, Tord reached forward placing his finger under Tom's chin making him look face to face with his opponent, Tord opened his mouth, smoke spewed out from his mouth blowing it into Tom's face.

Tom flinched, he snarked, pulling away from the Red Leader's grasp, he was then pulled back, his body harshly pushed against the wall, a sharp silver dagger pressed against his skin, Tord huffed, taking another drag from his cigar blowing it the other way.

" I just can't pretend we weren't lovers first. "

Tom scoffed, he eluded a sigh, he turned back to Tord, the dark black screen of pixilated green optics gleamed, his facial expression seemed quite unamused.

" Quite poetic- but pathetic. "

Tord scowled, his hand reached down his own leg grabbing a small dagger, then pressing it onto the base of his neck, his eyes gleamed with anger.

" I've been waiting, watching you. Now you're finally mine. Miss me? "

His body shuddered to feel the cold slender of the dagger poking on his skin, he flinched as Tord's menacing glare was appointed at his small figure, his hands trembled in fear.

" I- I. "

Tord pulled the knife, sliding it away, his neck pulled forward, leaning more into the weakling's neck, his breath heavy and hot, his jaw maneuvered forward, attaching to his scrawny neck, blood flowed onto his coarse tongue.

Tom roughly clug onto the man, he sucked the air between his teeth, his face turning a bright red, grunts eluded from his body as the Norsk gnawed on him, a loud lament peeked through his struggled gasps.

" Aah!- F- fuck. "

Tord released himself from Tom, licking his teeth free from the blood, his hand reached for Tom's neck, grabbing it tightly, pulling him up against the wall.

" You're mine, remember that. "

Tord let his neck go, letting him drop to the floor, he turned around then walking away back to his desk, to continuing to re-light his cigar.

" I own you. "


End file.
